Telemetry may include an automated communication process in which measurement data is collected at a source device and transmitted to a centralized location for processing, analysis and/or visualization. Telemetry may be employed in a range of fields such as, but not limited to, data centers, network monitoring, remote sensing, sensor networks, Machine-to-Machine systems (M2M), the Internet of Things (IoT), etc. For example, the Internet of Things (“IoT”) includes a network of objects or “things”, each of which is embedded with hardware or software that enable connectivity to the Internet. An object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network may provide information to a manufacturer, operator, or other connected devices or clients in order to track information from or about the object or to obtain or provide services. IoT devices may be deployed in homes, offices, manufacturing facilities, and the natural environment. In a data center, for example, systems or processors or other devices used in the operation of the data center may provide measurement data relating to, for example, performance, usage, and/or operability of the devices in connection with monitoring operation of data center components.